1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for locking a steering gear and includes a locking bar which may be protruded from the body of the device by external manipulation to engage the bar with the steering gear shaft to lock the shaft and prevent it from being turned.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional device for locking the steering gear of a motor vehicle includes a body, a cylinder in the body, and a locking bar which may be protruded from the body to the steering gear shaft by manipulation of the cylinder so that the bar is engaged with the shaft to lock it and prevent the steering gear shaft and associated steering wheel from being turned. If torque is applied to the steering wheel thus locked, a strong force acts on the body which guides the locking bar. For that reason, the body is made of a metal to withstand the strong force.
Recently, the parts of such a motor vehicle have been required to be reduced in weight to make the vehicle lighter. However, since the body of the conventional steering gear device is made of metal, it is difficult to reduce the weight of the body. It is possible to make the body out of a light alloy such as a magnesium alloy; however, such alloys are expensive and increase the cost of the device.